Loss
by Star Madison
Summary: Genma mourns the loss of a dear friend.


"Damn it." Genma kneels in front of a grave, a bloody fist coming down to slam against the headstone and smears his blood across the name, _Gekkou Hayate. _"Damn it!" Ignoring the rain soaking him, the black-clad man stares through his bangs at the stone. Watching the blood being washed away, revealing the name again. "Hayate..." Closing his eyes, unable to continue looking at the name chiseled into the unfeeling marble. Pressing the heel of a hand against an eye, he hunches over even more ignoring the string of torn flesh as he grips tightly on the sword in his free hand. The cold rain causing him to shiver but he pays no attention to it, like everything else.

Raidou stares at the hunched back of his lover, pausing before he approaches the rest of the way and settles down next to the other man. Placing the flowers he brought on the stone, he carefully reaches out to wrap his arm around the tense body next to his. Squeezing on the nape of Genma's neck, he stays silent giving him the chance to mourn the loss of their friend.

Keeps his eyes shut, he knows that Raidou is the one next to him, not needing to look to know. Clutching the scabbard in his hand, he lets out a shriek. Raw sounding and full of pain, Genma screams his fury and sadness to the unfeeling overcast sky above. A bolt of lightning flashes overhead while animals, startled from the trees, are sent into flight. Tears prick at his eyes, he slumps to the ground, cheek pressed against the icy marble. Releasing the katana, he lifts a hand to press it against the carved name. "Hayate. I'm sorry."

Watching, Raidou can only sit there and allow all these emotions to come out now. Unable to look away nor comfort his lover. Kneeling in the wet grass, he wants to reach out and pull the other man up and into his arms but unable. Not until Genma himself makes the first move. Looking away, he gives the other man what privacy he can; to give him the chance to say goodbye.

Barely noticing Raidou's presence, he traces the name than pushes himself up until he's leaning over the cut stone. "I never told you this while you were alive. I should have and I think that you knew, without having to hear the words. That's what we were trained to do. To be observant but I should have still told you. I'm sorry." Licking at his lips, paying no attention to the taste of blood, Genma keeps his eyes fastened on the name. "You were my brother. I wish I had said it while you were alive, Hayate." Reaching out, his hand comes to rest on the abandoned sword and he picks it up before placing it across the rain-slicked headstone. Rocking back on his heels, he prepares to stand knowing that Raidou is worried about him and climbs to his feet.

Beginning to turn towards the patiently waiting man, he pauses and looks over his shoulder towards the grave, a smile quirking at his lips despite the lingering sadness in his eyes. "Goodbye Hayate." Turning towards his lover, Genma steps forward into Raidou's arms and wraps his own around his broad shoulders, feeling the other man's come around him. Burying his face into the coarse black material, he sighs. "Can we go home, Rai?"

Tangling his hand in Genma's unadorned hair, he nods and drops a kiss against the uncovered hair next to his cheek. Performing the handseals, he teleports them right to their apartment without another word, keeping a firm grip on the body pressed against his own. "Genma?" Wraps his hand around his chin, he lifts his head to stare at him.

"I'm fine."

"Like hell you are."

Too drained to protest, he allows the older man push him into a chair and bandage his torn hands. "I need to sleep."

Looking up at him from his kneeling position, Raidou studies his partner. Nodding, he finishes cleaning and bandaging Genma's hands and rises to his feet. "Come on." Tugging him up, he pulls him towards their bedroom and strips the wet clothing from both of their bodies. Glancing at the unnaturally silent man's face, he sighs and pushes him into their bed, climbing in after him and wraps both the covers and himself around the chilled body. "Genma..."

Presses a bandage wrapped palm against his lips, he shakes his head. Pleads with him silently.

With a nod, Raidou subsides and kisses him lightly before easing away enough to allow Genma to curl up in his arms and rubs at his back, hoping to warm him back up. "I love you."

The remaining tension melts from Genma's body with those words and he soon slides into sleep, trusting Raidou to stand guard over him.


End file.
